Hair loss is a common condition in humans. While not a physically injurious condition, hair loss can be a source of stress or anxiety for many individuals. There are numerous causes for hair loss including heredity, nutritional deficiencies, hormone imbalances, auto-immune disorders, chemotherapy, and stress, among others. Methods to remedy hair loss have involved treatments of antimicrobial compositions, aromatic oils, cortisol blockers, nutritional supplements, treatments to improve the appearance of thinning hair and many other treatment compositions.
The hair loss remediation methods have varying levels of success depending on the primary reason for the hair loss in the individual along with the compliance of the individual in using a particular remedy for the requisite period. There are many potential causes of hair loss, which means there also are many potential routes to remedy each cause of hair loss.
For instance, some remedies may provide vitamin, mineral or oil supplements to the body, which can enhance hair growth retarded by certain hair loss problems. Also, compliance with a method of treatment can be a factor for many individuals. Treatments that promote hair growth generally take a number of months to achieve the desired results due to the length of time associated with hair growth and rest cycles. Products which are difficult or unpleasant to use may cause an individual to stop using a potentially effective composition before the composition has had adequate time to work. Difficulties, such as complicated application procedures, products that make the hair greasy or hard to style, products that make the scalp area itch or that have an unpleasant odor, are all reasons an individual might not continue to use a hair loss remedy.
Many compositions and methods have been suggested to remedy hair loss by promoting hair growth and/or enhancing the appearance of hair. These known methods include the following prior art references.
U.S. Patent Publication No, 2015/0079141 to Wingfield is entitled “Chelated Metal Oxide Gel Compositions” and describes a composition of chelated metals that has antimicrobial and antiviral effects primarily utilizing chelated silver oxide along with other antimicrobial ingredients which may be included in many types of products including products for hair.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0115183 to Ko is entitled “Method of Preparing Hair and Scalp Conditioning Compositions including Aromatic Oil Blend with Enhanced Efficacy” and describes the use of a combination of aromatic oils for prevention of hair loss.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0263660 to Altschul et al. is entitled “Hair Loss Treatment” and describes the use of cortisol blockers for prevention of stress induced hair loss.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0195039 to Isaacs is entitled “Hair Building Solid Agent” and describes a hair spray composition that electrostatically binds to the hair to achieve a thickened appearance.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0275118 to Shaw et al. is entitled “Health and Cosmetic Composition and Regime for Stimulating Hair Growth and Thickening on the Head, Including the Scalp, Eyelashes and Eyebrows, and which Discourages Hair Loss” and describes a composition for stimulating hair growth in mammals which may include prostaglandins, prostaglandin analogs and combinations thereof.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0231377 to Abou-Nemeh is entitled “Compositions for Promoting Hair Growth” and describes compositions containing methionine analogs and derivatives for promoting hair growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,865,144 to Constantinides et al. is entitled “Personal Care Compositions Comprising Responsive Particles” and describes compositions for personal care having polymer based responsive particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,715,714 to Kim et al. is entitled “Use of Rare Earth Elements for Hair Improvement” and describes the use of rare earth metals to promote hair growth and treat dandruff.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,276 to Kim et al. is entitled “Polyureas and Water-Soluble or Water-Dispersible Polymeric Salts” and describes polymer based cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions.
Scott's Miracle-Gro® All Purpose Plant Food is a water soluble plant food comprising nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium in an approximate ratio of 3:1:2 with trace quantities of iron, copper, zinc, manganese, boron, and molybdenum. Scott's Miracle-Gro® African Violet Plant Food is a liquid plant food comprising nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium in an approximate ratio of 1:1:1 with trace quantities of iron, copper, zinc, manganese, and boron. Miracle-Gro is a registered trademark of The Scotts Miracle-Gro Company.
There exists a need for an effective hair loss composition that is topically active and easy for an individual to use regularly for the requisite period of time to achieve the desired hair growth results without producing unwanted side effects, such as oily or unmanageable hair.